


Be Good and Satisfy Me

by decadentbynature



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Akira, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Omega Akira goes into heat when he's alone at Le Blanc with Alpha!Akechi. Akira assumes that the calm and composed Akechi won't play the role of the dreaded Alpha stereotype but after one whiff of his scent, Akechi is quick to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 31
Kudos: 363





	Be Good and Satisfy Me

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Sojiro heading home an hour before closing, leaving him to watch over the café until the clock in the corner chimed nine wasn’t out of the ordinary. There was some nights where it just wasn’t worth him sticking around, especially considering that Akira didn’t have anywhere to go. On those nights, the regular flow of customers had long come to a halt. The only ones remaining were either the senior citizens who liked to sit at specific booths for hours on end, hardly seeming to notice the passage of time (they were always so surprised when Akira had to gently inform them that yes, it was nine and yes, LeBlanc was closing and yes, they would be opening at 7 am sharp the next morning) or Akechi. The former was more far frequent while Akechi only stopped by once or twice a week. It was always later in the evening. He always sat in the same place, ordered the same thing and his visit to Le Blanc played out the same: no one else in the shop seemed to exist. All of his focus was on Akira, who was always a little startled by how intently he paid attention to him. It was like nothing else could pull his gaze away. 

When he told Ryuji about it, he always joked that Akechi was just acting like the stereotypical Alpha, stalking him out, waiting for his chance to strike. Akira always dismissed that claim but during the nights when Akechi was the only one in the café, quietly sipping on his coffee, quietly chatting about his day, those dark, unreadable eyes closely watching him as he went about cleaning up or getting a batch of curry ready for the next day…Ryuji’s teasing claim seemed less like a joke and more along the lines of reality. It unnerved him so he did his best to convince himself way from that feeling. Just because Akechi was an Alpha didn’t mean he was interested in him. Akira certainly didn’t give him any reason to be interested. While he was friendly with the guy, he kept his guard up. Until he could figure out just what the hell he was about, he wasn’t ready to let himself get burned again. First thing Omegas learned as kids was to always expect Alphas to snap. Even for Alphas like Akechi, who were so obviously in control of themselves, it was never a good idea to get too comfortable. 

With that apprehension in mind, Akira always maintained a certain distance between them on those late nights. If Akechi noticed, he never said anything – only smiled that distant, secretive smile that made Akira itch. In return, Akira never let him see how unnerved he was by his presence. Doing so felt like it would be giving him a kind of perverted victory. Tonight, though, was a different story for one simple reason: his heat was close to starting. For any other Omega, that wouldn’t be a nail-biting situation. They’d have a good idea of exactly when their heat was going to start, pop a suppressant and go about their day. Same couldn’t be said for him. He was one of the unfortunate few who didn’t have a regulated heat – meaning, his heat was unpredictable. The only way he knew it was coming was a very specific headache – dull, cold pain in the base of his skull – that he got when he was about to start his heat. That, however, was not reliable because it, like his heat, was unpredictable. He’d gotten it three days before he started and once, literally an hour before. 

Suffice to say, he was an Omega at extremely high risk. When he was in this strange, terrifying space of not knowing exactly when he was going to start his heat, the last thing he wanted was to be around an Alpha. Unfortunately, that was exactly the kind of situation he was in. Akechi sat quietly behind him, sipping away at his cup of coffee, a scrapped clean plate sitting in front of him. Akira didn’t have to look at him to know where his gaze was. He could feel Akechi’s eyes on his back, boring into him. Cold pain thudded at the base of his skull. Akira sneakily glanced at the TV quietly playing the nightly news. Akechi always left ten minutes to nine – they were almost there. Hopefully, he could get through these last 20 minutes before he could lock the door behind him without any issue. Tomorrow was Sunday so all he had was just working out Le Blanc. Didn’t have to worry about Sojiro – he might be an Alpha but he’d already proved time and time again that he was largely unaffected by Akira’s heats, having brought him food and suppressants when he was caught off guard. 

Hopefully, by Monday, his heat would have started and he could finally take a suppressant. Another unfortunate part of his current situation: while his heat was unregulated, his suppressant supply was. Thankfully, he was still on his parents’ insurance but due to his run-in with the law, the insurance company had put a restriction on their account. He only had access to a small amount of suppressants per month, enough to get him through exactly three days of heat, the average length of time Omegas were in heat. Just like everything else involving his heat, the amount of time he was in heat was unpredicted. He couldn’t give an average because he was all over the place – three days, five days, one day, a whole week once. Didn’t matter to the insurance company that he was in the small margin of not being average. He got six suppressants every month and had to hope that it would be enough. So, needless to say, he couldn’t just go popping suppressants as soon as that headache appeared. He did have a reserve from heats that, blissfully, lasted a day or two but those needed to be saved for the heats that went over three days. 

Meaning, he was stuck right there, Akechi’s eyes boring into his back, his internal clock ticking closer and closer to kickstarting his heat. Akira glanced at the TV again – fifteen minutes until nine. Five more to go before he would finally be free from this anxiety. Akira sighed, scrubbing harder at the crusty pot. He should’ve told Sojiro about his headache. Even if it was an inconvenience, Sojiro wouldn’t have left him alone. If he were to go into heat while he was still working, it’d cause more trouble than him staying until closing. Course, his dumbass mistakenly made the assumption that Akira wouldn’t show up tonight, since it was rare for him to come in over the weekend, and it would only be the old farts who couldn’t get a stiffy even if the most fertile Omega was dangled right in front of their faces. Showed what he got for making assumptions. Akechi waltzed in at his usual time, and Akira had to excuse himself to the back room to do some fist shaking at himself. He thought about calling Sojiro or running down that way to see if he could actually come back, only to learn from Futaba that they had run off to the shopping mall to get a game she wanted. They wouldn’t be back until around 11, meaning he was well and truly stuck. 

“Something on your mind?” Akechi’s curious voice pulled him out of his increasingly anxious thoughts. 

Jumping slightly, Akira looked away from the foamy suds to offer Akechi a small smile, “No, not really. Just concentrating on getting this stupid thing washed.”

“Is that so?” Akechi asked quietly, sipping on his coffee. He set the cup down with a clink, then laced his fingers together in front of him, settling a calm gaze on Akira, who had to fight hard against the urge to look away, “You’ve repeatedly shifted your weight from one foot to another, you’re unusually tense, and I’ve been speaking for the past 10 minutes without a single response from you. I know that you’re a quiet one but I, at least, get a chuckle or a glance.”

His heart lurched unpleasantly. Years of practice was the only thing that kept his expression calm and even. Another thing Omegas were taught early on was to never let Alphas know they were nervous or uneasy. Essentially, do not, under any circumstances, display prey behavior in front of an Alpha. Calm, confident and unaffected was the only way to go whenever there were Alphas around – acting otherwise was just asking to be bullied. It wasn’t Akechi being able to read him that was making him so nervous. Rather, it was that his unease was being projected so loudly. He might as well had just gone over there and said straight to Akechi’s face that he was right on the verge of going into heat and his presence was making him uncomfortable so maybe he should leave. Akira resisted the urge to glance at the clock. Last thing he wanted was for him to pour even more fuel onto this shit fire. 

Cocking his head, stamping down the flustered reaction that wanted to happen, despising the heat tingling in his cheeks and the tips of his ears, Akira responded evenly, “I’m sorry. What were you saying?”

Akechi shook his head, “No, it’s not important.” He sighed softly, turning away from Akira to stare out the café’s front window, resting his chin in the curve of his hand, “To be honest, I wasn’t saying anything of consequence. I was just filling the silence.” He paused for a moment before quietly adding, “How strange…it’s unlike me to feel compelled to talk. Silence doesn’t usually bother me this much.”

A drip of nauseating cold rolled down into his belly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. There’d been moments in the past when he was seized by an intense urge to just bolt but none of them had been as strong as the one that overwhelmed him in that moment. Something about the unfocused way Akechi was staring at nothing; the way he seemed to be speaking more to himself, than to Akira – everything about this current situation was sending up a massive, frantically waving red flag. Before he had a chance to figure out what the fuck he was going to do, Akechi turned back of him, moving so abruptly, it made him jump a little. Their eyes met. Akira could’ve sworn that, in that calm, calculating gaze, there was something…accusatory, as though Akechi was subtly blaming him for causing him to act so weirdly. Omegas were taught not to display prey behavior but right then, it was nearly impossible for him to hold his gaze. It felt more dangerous to keep looking, rather than look away. Was he looking into the eyes of a human…or a mad dog who had so cleverly hidden how ravenous he was right up until that very moment? Cold pulsed in his belly. The muscles in his thighs were twitching, wanting nothing more than to send his legs bolting. 

“I guess we’re both a little off tonight, huh?” Akechi commented with a smile that didn’t reach his cold, analyzing gaze. 

“I suppose so.” Akira replied, rather impressed by how even and normal he sounded. His heart hammered against the confines of his ribs, sending uncomfortable reverberations of each beat through his body. There was a bitter taste of acid and metal in his mouth. Despite his best efforts to not look away from Akechi, a loud chime from the TV drew his attention. Turning, a wash of sweet relief swept over him. Right there, smack at the bottom of the screen…nine o’clock. The café was officially closed. Resisting the urge to sigh, Akira turned to look back at Akechi, mouth already opening to wish him a good night (meant to be delivered with a very clear implication that he needed to leave the premises immediately) but before any words could come out, a vicious, violent spike of heat radiated out from his crotch. A wave of feverish dizziness slammed into him with enough force to nearly send him to his knees. All the strength went out of his legs. He stumbled backwards, grabbing hold of the first thing he could get his hand on. A powerful tremble took possession of his body. No…no, no, no – not now. Not yet! Why couldn’t it have hold off for just a few more moments?! 

“Akira-kun?” Akechi’s concerned voice came from very far away. “Are you alright?”

Panting heavily, sweat popping up in fat droplets on his forehead, Akira sucked in a deep breath then immediately regretted doing so as Akechi’s sweet scent poured into him. His body reaction instantly, burning even more hotly than before. He trembled, whimpering softly. Hot…hot, his body was so hot. It…it hurt…it fucking hurt so much. The desire, the instinct to mate, to be impregnated was so intense, it was physically hurting him. He…he wanted to mate…he wanted to be impregnated by an Alpha…His cock strained up against the front of his trousers. He couldn’t see it through the blur of tears but could tell that he was already sporting a considerable damp spot in his crotch area. Blood roared in his ears. There was a sensation of wetness between his legs – barely even moments into his heat and he was already producing slick?! Was this the effect of having an Alpha nearby when he went into heat? Fuck…fuck, fuck, he needed to get away from Akechi now. There was just enough strength left in his body to get his aching, trembling body upstairs and take his suppressant. He…he just needed to get away from Akechi. He needed to get away from Akechi now. 

“My apologizes but we’re closed. Please leave.” Akira said shakily, his voice coming out as a breathy pant. Scrounging up the last remnants of his strength and focus, he began to make his way towards the stairs. The world was tilting dangerously around him. There was a wild, howling scream of desire pulsing inside his belly. He could feel his hole twitching hungrily, desperate to be stuffed full of an Alpha’s cock. Bad…bad, bad, this was so bad. He…he couldn’t remember ever experiencing a heat like this before. It…it was terrifying. Scalding tears blurred his vision, making it even harder to move. Sobs rose up in the back of his throat, though he couldn’t tell if it was because of the terror or desire. He clutched at the front of his apron. As much as he wanted to try to convince himself that it was going to be alright, that Akechi wasn’t going to do anything, how he had been acting earlier still disturbed him. Was he already giving off the familiar stench of an Omega in heat? It wasn’t uncommon for there to be traces of that scent even before the heat had started. The mere thought that he might’ve inadvertently excited Akechi was enough to make him want to cry. No matter what his body was screaming, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be claimed by any Alpha. He didn’t want to be impregnated! 

His foot struck against something. In his stupor, he couldn’t react quick enough to catch himself. His already wobbly legs went out from under him. He would’ve fallen flat on his face, if it weren’t for a solid, warm mass gracefully catching him. His face collided with a sturdy chest. On instinct, he inhaled deeply, dragging in a whole lungful of a deliriously sweet scent. His head swam. An intense tremor passed through his already quaking body. All of the frantic thoughts flying through his mind disappeared with an inconsequential poof. Slim arms curled tightly around him, crushing him to a solid chest. His ribs groaned from the intense pleasure. It was uncomfortable, right on the verge of being painful but…somehow, being squeezed so harshly only served to further rile up the heat blazing inside of him. Despite his earlier terror, he quickly began to melt into that strong embrace. He might’ve completely submitted, too overwhelmed by his own instincts but one of those slender arms slipped down to wrap around his waist, smooshing him completely flush against a brightly burning body. Something very hard and very hot pressed insistently against him. A sickening jolt raced through his body, shoving back at the feverish desire. 

A slim, trembling hand slid down towards his backside. The tips of Akechi’s fingers pushed underneath the hem of his underwear, obvious in what they were seeking. It was like someone came up behind him and pressed a live, naked wire to the base of his spine. With a strangled yelp, Akira hurled himself backwards. His foot got caught on whatever he’d tripped over earlier, only this time there was no one to catch him. He went crashing to the floor with a loud thud. The pain of colliding with the hardwood managed to bring back some sense into his heat-adled brain. Panting heavily, he looked up at Akechi to order him to go but froze the moment their eyes met. 

Fury. 

Black, cold fury dominated Akechi’s flushed face. His dark gaze burned with a rage that made Akira’s bowels turn to water. Tightly clenched hands hung tensely by his side. Akechi’s chest heaved with hard, labored breaths. Ice coated Akira’s muscles in a heavy, dense layer. All the air in his lungs vanished without a sound. He went from breathing heavily to being unable to breathe, a ring of terror constricting around his throat. The heat that had been driving him mad just moments ago was still there, trying to find its way back to the dominant sensation but the fear wasn’t backing down. From the back of his mind, nearly drowned out by the dense, ringing panic, came that tiny voice of reason, screaming at the top of its nonexistent lungs to run. Bolt. Didn’t matter that he was an Omega who just went into heat and going out onto the streets was a bad idea in of itself. Away…away, away, away! He had to get away now! Akechi’s usual temperament didn’t mean shit in a situation like this! He couldn’t take a chance on trying to talk him down. Akira’s gaze flickered over to the door…run…run, run, run-! He needed to run and-! 

“What are you think you’re doing?” 

His stomach plummeted down to his knees. It felt like someone had pressed the pause button on his existence. Those words…those cold, hard words said in the kind of calm voice he’d expect from Akechi but tinted with a hate, a fury that provided the tiniest hint of the hellfire that was burning, pierced through him and curled into hooks. Mouth hanging open slightly, Akira slowly lifted his head to look back up at Akechi. The rage was gone. What had replaced it made Akira want to grab the nearest knife and start swinging wildly. Empty. Akechi’s expression was completely empty. Blank, distant and mechanical. His eyes were two hard stones that reflected, emoted nothing. A moment after their gaze met, a small, calm grin spread across Akechi’s face. The crashing tidal wave of cold that one smile brought might as well have brought his heat to a total stop. His heart didn’t feel like it was beating anymore. His blood had been replaced with icy slush. There was a loud screeching ringing in his ears. That little voice of reason was gone but the point it had been pushing still remained. 

Run. 

Run, run, run! He had to run-! If he didn’t, Akechi was going to snap! 

“You aren’t think of running are you, Akira-kun?” Akechi asked in a strained playful tone. He took a step towards him, his perfectly shined shoes clumping lightly against the floor. 

It was as though a metaphorical fish-hook had sunk into his navel and was given a vicious tug. He was up off the floor, scrambling towards the exit before he even had time to register that he was moving. Before he even managed two steps, a gloved hand grabbed a handful of his hair, roughly yanking him back. Akira cried out sharply, his hands flying up to try to dislodge Akechi’s hand. It was no use. There was no strength in his body. He couldn’t do anything as Akechi forcibly dragged him backwards, towards the stairs. His vision wildly spun. His breath came in rapid, harsh pants. His head spun with a nauseating dizziness. One of his hands landed on the bottom stair. Akechi’s foot came down hard on it, just a few inches from his hand. Looking up into the inky black of the attic, the realization of what Akechi was doing slamming down hard against his shoulders, was enough to dredge up enough strength to fight. Croaking weakly, he tried to yank back, tried to struggle but every attempt seemed like less than a swat to Akechi, who continued dragging him up the stairs. 

“Now, now.” Akechi said in that same strange voice, “Struggling will only make it worse. Be a good boy and,” with a grunt, Akechi threw him down onto the floor of his bedroom, “stay fucking still.”

“Stop…” Akira gasped weakly, “Don’t touch me! Don’t-!” 

Akechi grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him up off the floor. Still wearing that disconcerting grin, he wrenched Akira over to his bed and threw him face-down on top of it. The impact wasn’t that severe but it bashed out what little air he had in his lungs. There was no time to even think about fighting back. One of Akechi’s hands landed hard in the middle of his back, keeping him pinned to the bed. The other went to the hem of his trousers, roughly yanking them down. Cool air slapped against his slick soaked butt. Dragging in ragged gasps of air, Akira reached behind him to grab hold of his pants, frantically trying to pull them back up. No…no, no, anything but this! He…he didn’t want this! No matter what this damned heat demanded, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want it! 

Furious, burning tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, dotting onto the mattress. His stomach was flinging itself around inside him, smashing against the wall of his abdomen and his spine. Bile rose up in his throat. He wanted to scream but his tongue lay numb at the bottom of his mouth. The stench of his heat became even stronger, filling the room with a sickeningly sweet smell. Mixed with that stink was the smell of an Alpha – thick, heavy, intense and overwhelming. Every breath he managed to wrangle into his body was drenched in that scent. He hated it. He wanted to puke that scent out of his body, yet his body rejoiced at the smell of a dominant Alpha. Akechi froze behind him. For one blissful moment, he thought that Akechi had come to his senses, that he was going to stop all this but that desperate hope was dashed as quickly as it appeared in his head. 

“This is your fault.” Akechi said quietly. 

There was a rustling of clothing, and Akechi’s gloves landed in front of his face, close enough that they brushed his nose when they fell. The muscles in Akira’s thighs and stomach clenched painfully at the sound of Akechi hurriedly unzipping and pushing down his pants. Slender hands grabbed hold of his ass cheeks, roughly spreading him open. Akira did scream them – a guttural, animalistic wail as he tried to launch himself forward, the tips of his shoes scraping against the smooth floor. Just like all times before, his struggle was useless. This damned Omegan body didn’t care about what his heart, what his mind wanted. Even as cold, horrified terror was thundering through his veins, this treacherous body was growing even hotter. His traitorous cock twitched inside his underwear, spraying thick precum all over his already soggy underwear. A desperate, almost crazed need to be filled, to be impregnated pulsed out from deep inside his mind. The power of his heat was becoming blistering, threatening to burn him alive at any moment. 

“Please…stop….stop!” Akira panted, his fingers curling into the thin blanket. “Don’t-! Get off-!”

Akechi leaned down, bringing his mouth close to his ear. Hot breath, tinged with the smell of coffee, washed over his skin. Akira shuddered, shrinking away. When Akechi spoke, his voice was laced with loathing, “So you’re going to take responsibility for what you’ve done to me.”

Something very hard, very hot and very big pressed to his slick drenched hole. There was no time to mentally prepare himself. With a hard grunt, Akechi rammed his hips forward, driving a shockingly thick, fat cock deep into Akira’s drenched hole. His pubic bone slammed against Akira’s ass, smooshing them flush together. His large knot pressed insistently to his already stuffed to the brim hole but by some grace of the universe, it didn’t slip in. A brutal scream came rippling out of his mouth. The chords in his neck stood out prominently. White bleed across his vision. Disgusting, despicable pleasure pierced through him, bolting up from his violated hole to his stuttering mind. He came with a shudder and whine. Moaning heavily into his ear, Akechi began to move in violent, punishing thrusts, slamming so hard into Akira that, even with the aid of his slick, it still hurt. Sobbing bitterly, Akira fought back against the pleasure, grabbing hold of those traces of pain to dredge up enough reason to remind himself that this…this was every Omegas worst nightmare. 

Held down, forced open and viciously penetrated by an Alpha – if he couldn’t get away, he was going to be impregnated. That thought managed to shove its way through the haze that was threatening to overwhelm his mind. He…he could withstand this…but pregnant…he didn’t want to be impregnated by Akechi! He didn’t want this! Forcing out a harsh breath, Akira used what little strength he had to shove back against Akechi, hoping that he would be able to knock him off balance. Growling low in his throat, Akechi did rear back but it was to grab Akira’s hips in a brusingly tight hold and hurl him over onto his back. As soon as he was facing upwards, an open palmed hand came smashing against his cheek. His head snapped to the side. Sharp, stinging pain radiated through his face. He cried out sharply, his hand going to his face. Right as his fingers were touching the burning skin of his cheek, Akechi slapped the other side, sending his head flying in the other direction. 

“Motherfucker!” Akira screamed raggedly, “Get off-! Get off-!”

Lips curled in a snarl, Akechi dropped his hands to Akira’s throat, clamping down with enough strength to make his trachea groan. The skin on his face started to become tight. His eyes began to burn. There was a fresh burst of cold, nauseating panic from the depths of his mind. Gasping harshly, he weakly grabbed Akechi’s wrists in a pathetic attempt to free his throat. Lunging down, Akechi brought his face close to Akira’s. Those dark eyes practically glowed with an intense, seething hatred. He slowed down the pace of his thrusts but in place of that violent rhythm was exchanged for brutally hard slams of his hips. Every time they collided, his large knot rammed against his hole. What he was trying to do was clear, even to his flickering mind. Inside…Akechi was trying to knot him! Akira’s eyes bulged. His mouth stretched open in a silent scream. Akechi’s fingers dug harder into his throat. Blunt nails left half-moon shape indents in his skin. His lungs began to seize. Black spots swam in front of his vision. Yet, that crazed pleasure still clung to him, dragging him closer and closer to cumming again. He…he didn’t want this…he didn’t want to cum while being treated like this! He…he hated it! He hated it! He hated Akechi, he hated this horrid Omega body, he hated it, he hated it, he hated it! He wanted to summon his Persona and tear Akechi apart! 

“You did this.” Akechi spat, his voice a low rumble, “You did this to me so be quiet and be grateful that I don’t do worse.”

“F…fuck…you-!” Akira gurgled out with the last bit of breath he had left. 

A cold, snarling grin spread across Akechi’s flushed face. He released Akira’s throat. Coughing harshly, Akira struggled to get air into his lungs. Even with the pressure gone, the force behind Akechi’s thrusts was making it difficult to breathe. Akechi grabbed a handful of Akira’s shirt, wrenching his arm back with enough force to tear the fabric to shreds, leaving his upper half completely exposed and bare. He grabbed hold of Akira’s hips, lifting them up slightly to give him better leverage. He shifted slightly, repositioning himself. Pulling back so just the tip of his cock was inside, Akechi bent over enough so his face was hovering over Akira’s. Fat droplets of sweat dripped off the curve of his jaw to plop onto his skin. His grin grew until it stretched across his face. There was a near maniacal, deranged gleam of hateful glee burning in his dark eyes. All the strength, the bravado he had managed to scrounge up shrinked down into a terrified, trembling child inside his mind. Akechi…he was enjoying this…no, it went beyond that. He was thriving off this…holding him down, hurting him, terrorizing him. For Akira, the pleasure came from this horrid Omega body. If…if he wasn’t an Omega, this wouldn’t feel so good. 

For Akechi, his pleasure…it was coming from his pain, wasn’t it? His pain, his fear, his resistance and horror…all of it was only serving to make Akechi feel even more ecstasy. 

“I wonder…” Akechi said softly, reaching up to trace the line of Akira’s jaw with the line of his fingers, “How much will it take before you break? Will it be when I fill you up with my seed? Or will knotting you be enough?”

“Don’t-!” Akira screamed weakly, “Don’t knot me! Don’t fucking knot me! Get away! Get away! Don’t-!”

That grin, somehow, grew even bigger. There was no warning, no build-up – Akechi returned his hand back to Akira’s hip and slammed his hips forward, driving his thick cock inside him. His knot banged against his hole, smooshing and squeezing then slipped inside, stretching his hole impossibly open. Akira let out a strangled scream that grew in volume and intensity when Akechi’s cock swelled up even bigger. He had just enough time to register what was about to happen before a heavy torrent of scalding hot fluid was pouring inside of him. Akechi lunged down, sinking his teeth into the soft, vulnerable curve of his neck. Burning, itching pain radiated out from where Akechi’s canines were tearing through his skin. Blood ran in heavy currents down his throat and shoulder. Yet…the pleasure came on, intense and shameful, scalding him from the inside out. His eyes rolled back in his head. Every muscle in his body tightened up. His hips strained up off the bed. His cock spasmed and twitched, spraying heavy loads of jizz everywhere. Distantly, he could hear Akechi laughing, the cruel sound echoing up from his throat. 

“So much fucking fuss…only to cum anyway.” Akechi slipped further down to bite him again, pulling another pained wail from Akira, “Are all Omegas this slutty or are you just a whore?”

“Not-!” Akira gasped, even as his trembling body was howling, screaming for more. Horror, shame and disgust burned a hole through his belly. Inside…Akechi’s seed was inside him. Pregnant…he was going to get pregnant! Akira sobbed harshly, his chest hitching with the force. 

Akechi slapped him once more. This time, he could hardly feel the stinging pain over the disturbing sensation of Akechi’s warmth sinking deeper and deeper inside him. Bracing his hands on either side of Akira’s head, Akechi pushed himself up – the deranged smile he had been wearing replaced by one smaller, calmer. Just having cum seemed to have calm him down a little, though his cock was still a raging mass of hard heat inside him. Sighing exasperatedly, Akechi stood, reaching over to grab the tattered remains of Akira’s shirt. He balled it up and pressed it to his still bleeding bite wounds. Cocking his head slightly, he glanced down at Akira’s still hard, throbbing cock. He studied it for a moment before chuckling. Akira flinched, his attention rapidly switching back and forth between Akechi, and the tingling sensation of heat inside him. He…he had never experienced anything like this before…it was sick. Disgusting. Hateful, shameful tears rolled down his cheeks. With Akechi’s knot keeping everything inside, there…there was no escape. 

He was going to get pregnant with Akechi’s child. The thought made him gag. He tried to roll over onto his side but Akechi smacked him again. Akira yelped, his hands flying up to press against his stinging cheek. 

“I didn’t tell you that you could move.” Akechi said lightly. 

“Get out.” Akira whispered, trembling violently. Burning sobs rose up in the back of his throat. Akechi’s heat, his scent and touch coated his skin in a thick, slimy layer. His stomach was somersaulting, threatening to throw up his light dinner. He wanted to shower in magma. He wanted to gouge out his disgusting womb and stomp it into mush. He…he never wanted to see an Alpha again. 

“Now, now.” Akechi replied evenly, sounding entirely unaffected by Akira’s current state, “That’s no way to speak to your Alpha, is it?” 

Akira froze. All the breath in his lungs whooshed out of his mouth in a harsh wheeze. Mouth hanging open, cold horror pulsing in the center of his chest, Akira slowly looked up at Akechi. Ah…it hadn’t dawned on him just yet but there…there it was. The realization that with this…he was Akechi’s. This…this despicable, reprehensible asshole had claimed him. His teeth had left their mark; his seed was buried deep inside him – he was covered from head to toe in his stench. He…he was…his mind couldn’t finish the thought. His teeth clenched together. His eyes widened. Hate – brutal, screaming hatred – gave him the strength needed to react. He lifted one leg and slammed it against Akechi’s stomach, sending him flying backwards. By some luck that had been avoiding him for the majority of the night, Akechi’s knot had gone down enough in that short amount of time to allow it to slip out. It slid out with a lot of pain but it did get out of him. Hardly noticing the agony of forcibly removing that mass, Akira jolted to his feet, only to immediately lose his balance. He went tumbling down onto his hands and knees. Panting rapidly, tears blurring his vision, hardly able to see anything through the blur, Akira scrambled forward. 

He had just made it to the top of the stairs when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. A loud, desperate cry ripped its way out of his throat. Hot breath rolled across his shoulder, followed by sharp teeth chomping down onto an unmarred stretch of skin. He was dragged back against Akechi, who brought the tip of his cock to Akira’s drenched, dripping hole and slammed forward, driving the entire length in deep. He began to rapidly pound into him, sending him jolting forward with every hard slam. Squealing at the top of his lungs, Akira clawed at the floor, leaving scratches along the wood. Immense, overwhelming pleasure rocketed out from the base of his belly, quickly taking possession of his body. All the strength went out of his arms and legs. He collapsed to the floor with a soft thud. Sobbing hysterically, Akira stared at the staircase, one hand reached out towards it. So close…he had been so close…why? Why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to be claimed by an Alpha who hated him?

“Please…” Akira whimpered, “Stop…please…stop…”

“Shut up.” Akechi panted harshly, dragging his tongue across the bloody bite he’d just left, “Never forget, this is your fault. You should’ve known better than to tempt an Alpha. Everything that comes after this is compensation for doing this to me. So,” in a violent contrast to his words and actions, Akechi pressed a firm kiss to the base of Akira’s neck, “be quiet and satisfy me.”


End file.
